Shut Up and Dance
by thymoondragon
Summary: SongFic. Probably 2 to 3 chapters. This is a Nami x Kidd fanfic. Summary to be updated. KidNa / KiddNa


"Luffy, let me go," I said sighing for the nth time.

"No way." I felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Let me go."

"No. Shishishi~"

"Luffy~" I whined.

He shifted a bit so I can sit comfortably in his lap. And yes, I'm currently situated in his lap for whatever reason he has when he suddenly pulled me.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Because you're having too much fun," he answered over my shoulder. "You're not allowed to have too much fun when I'm not allowed to leave this booth." He pulled me closer to his chest and I could just imagine the sulky face he's probably wearing.

"BECAUSE-- you're probably gonna burn the club down with all the trouble that you'll be up to." I told him smugly.

He smirked at me, "And that's why you're gonna stay here with me, 'cuz as you told me before, 'Misery loves company'."

I turned in his grip so I can face him and play my cards. Puppy eyes and quivering lips ought to do the trick.

"Not gonna fall for that this time," he said grinning at me.

"But Luffy~" I whined burying my head in his shoulder, "That doesn't count when said company would be me."

"Yes it does, since company is still company. Be it you or someone else."

"You just said someone else, then choose somebody else to play chaperone."

"But I want you, Nami." Luffy said while wearing his signature grin.

"You said company is company. I'm getting Usopp to play babysitter." I said to him while trying to get up from his lap.

This was one of the few times that we managed to find a decent club these past few months. And I'm not planning to end it like the other times that we have to run away from a burning or collapsing building due to the fights and troubles started by my crewmates.

God knows how much I love these idiots and how willing I am to sacrifice my life for them, but can't a girl have one peaceful night to relax?!

"No," he said with determination. "I want you here. No. I need you here with me." He shifted in his sit and pulled me closer so that I'm flushed against him.

"You know," I said while burying my head in his neck, "If I thought that you have any inkling of romance in that brain of yours, I would've swooned on the spot. That line plus the gestures you're making would've melted any girl's heart if they didn't know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you idiot." She smiled fondly at her captain. "So-- how long are you planning on taking me hostage, anyways?"

"Until you allow me to leave this booth. Shishishi."

"You know I can't allow that right?," I sighed, propping up my chin on his shoulder. Looking around the club, I can already see the party is in full swing. The night has already started but the dancefloor is already packed.

"That's why you're here to keep me company."

"And that's why I keep telling you that I'll get Usopp. Wouldn't you want Usopp to tell you his stories? Like how he slayed a humongous seaking or how he freed an island of tiny people from the wicked clutches of a king?" I was gesturing with my hands trying to make it look exciting. We all know they're all fibs (if it's from Usopp) but Luffy gets so excited hearing them. And maybe, just maybe, he'll let go of me so I can join the party somehow.

"Already told you that won't work. You've been holed up on the library working on your maps for days. This is the first time you've had time outside and I wan't you to spend it with me." I could feel Luffy nuzzling my hair and tightening his hold more. Sighing, I just patted his hair that was not currently hidden by his famous straw hat.

How could I say no to that? Looks like I just have to accept the fact that I'll be staying like this all night. And this will be one hell of a long night.

ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

 _ThyMoonDragon: 2018 has been a rough year for me and I just lost all inspiration to write. I'm trying my best to get my groove back this 2019 and what better way than to contribute a fanfic for one of my favorite animes? LuffyNami bromance for the first chappie. Though this really is a KiddNami fic. Will try to update soon._

 _ **Review. Follow. Favorite. Lemme know what ya think.**_


End file.
